


Concrete Dreams

by wheninriverdale



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Evil step sisters, F/M, Loneliness, Other Pairings to Come - Freeform, Slow Burn, author jughead, betty makes a pretty dazzling rapunzel/cinderella, bughead - Freeform, bughead in love, burn so slow the candle may burn out before anything actually happens, enchanting balls, i just realized enchanting balls sounds dirty but i dont care im keeping it as a tag, modern fairytale bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: Jughead is a lonely up and coming author. His first novel reached the National Best Seller's List and his publisher is hounding him for more. He has six months to come up with a new and riveting story and all Jughead has to offer is a blank Word document. After another wasted night, Jughead searches to the stars for a solution to his writer's block, but all he finds is the face of an angel leaning out her windowsill, seemingly lost and as lonely as he is. Betty Cooper is the muse Jughead didn't know he needed, and he'll soon realize becoming a best selling author isn't the only dream worth living for.





	Concrete Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story of course. I don't do this on purpose I swear. But this one has been held up inside me for weeks and I finally wrote it and I'm so excited to share it all with you.

Jughead sat at the counter of his favorite diner, staring out the window and onto the street beyond. The city came alive at night, and he found it was the best time for him to catch up on some writing. He had his laptop open on the table before him, with a steaming mug of coffee beside it. The blank word document stared back at him, taunting him mercilessly. The blinking text cursor teased him and he sank his face in his hands. What once had come so easy to him; was now the hardest thing in the world.  
  
Ever since he'd published his first novel he'd been unable to spark any words. There were no stories wasting away in his mind, desperate for the chance to be told. His mind was as blank as screen he stared at. He ran a hand back through his hair and begged the universe to throw him a bone. Just a little bit of inspiration and imagination was all he needed; that little push into a pool of endless possibilities.  
  
"Ah fuck it." He muttered under his breath and opened up a game of solitaire instead. If his brain didn't want to work then neither would he.  
  
An hour passed and his coffee was cold. The clock on his desktop reminded him just how late the night had gotten. Jughead slipped a few crumpled dollar bills on the sticky counter top and packed up his laptop. Another night was wasted.  
  
Out on the cement sidewalks, the night was far from over. In the New Yorker state of mind the night had only just begun. The street was littered with people. Some young, some old; some dressed for a wild night out, some dressed with no place to go.   
  
Jughead sat on the bench outside the diner and lit up a cigarette, looking up to the midnight sky. He missed the stars and the quiet constellations that covered the night like a warm blanket back home. Looking up he wished for the sight of a single lonely star. Just one. It didn't have to fall across the sky or twinkle like the northern lights. He just wanted to make sure the universe was still out there, in all of its wonderful, beautiful glory. Instead of a star he was met with the face a golden princess, staring down at the sidewalk beside him.  
  
Jughead's feet froze in place, for he needed no star, because stars would pale in comparison to the blonde's beauty. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder, tied together in a loose fitting braid that fluttered effortlessly in the wind. She had her hand tucked beneath her chin, looking down at the city as if it were dream. Catching the mysterious girl's attention Jughead tore a hand from his pockets and waved, frowning when she vanished immediately from sight.  
  
He took a puff from the forgotten cigarette held between his fingers and exhaled slowly. He watched the window up above carefully, waiting to see if the timid girl would return. He waited for what felt like hours, tapping his toes on the concrete and smoking cigarette after cigarette until the pack he'd had was empty. With a defeated spirit Jughead stood up from the bench, stretching his legs before finally heading home, his feet heavy as lead as he did.  
  
Just a block around the corner, Jughead forced his way into his one bedroom apartment. As soon as he entered, Hot Dog bounded towards him, greeting him with slobbery wet kisses to his cheeks and mouth.  
  
"Hey buddy," Jughead cooed, scratching the sheepdog happily behind the ears, just the way he preferred. "Did you miss me?" He cupped the dog's face in his hands and planted a kiss to his forehead. When he tried to pull away, Hot Dog’s tongue caught his chin with a loveable lick. "Aww I missed you too."  
  
Jughead stood back up and went through the usual motions of returning home. He filled Hot Dogs bowl and popped some Ramen in the microwave for himself. Together the two of them sat across from each other, enjoying the company while they ate. After their midnight snack Jughead took Hot Dog down to the sidewalk so he could do his business, then once back upstairs he hopped in the shower, while the dog lay waiting for him just outside the tub.  
  
It was a lonely life, but it was his life. Just Jughead and Hot Dog against the world.   
  
Although the loneliness never bothered him before, that night was different. While Jughead pet and patted Hot Dog to sleep, Jughead wondered about the girl in the window, with the braid in her hair. And he thought just maybe there was someone out there as lonely as he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my mindless musings. Please leave a comment or kudos if you like this!


End file.
